Spies Among Us
by Shadow of the Dragons
Summary: When a girl breaks into the Acceledrome in the middle of the night, the drivers learn that the Ultimate Race wasn't the end - it was only the beginning. *Note: being rewritten.*
1. The Family that Spies Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers, just my OC's**

**After the Realms, everyone thought it was over. But when a spy breaks into the Acceledrome, the drivers learn that this is not the end of the race. It is only the beginning.**

**Now for the two OC's in the fic.**

**Name: Vixen Tezla**  
**Age: 19 years**  
**Build: Slender**  
**Hair Color: Black**  
**Eye Color: Blackish Gray**  
**Vehicle: a car named Shadow Spyer that can turn into a jet, as well as a pair of hover skates that are named Dark Flyer**  
**Relatives: Foxy Tezla (younger twin sister), Peter Tezla (father)**  
**Rating in the Bingo Book : S**  
**Important Info: she is the smarter of the twins, and creates most of their equipment. Approach her with caution, as she will already have calculated several strategies for the situation, and can change from one to the next when the situation calls for it. She often is several steps ahead of her opponent. Her car serves as a mobile HQ unit**

**Name: Foxy Tezla**  
**Nickname: Fox**  
**Age: 19 years**  
**Build: Slender and muscular**  
**Hair Color: Black**  
**Eye Color: Gold with amber streaks and cat like pupils**  
**Vehicle: A bike named Spy Speeder that can transform into a water/sky speeder like the name suggests. She also has a pair of hover skates named Rooftop Racer.**  
**Relatives: Vixen Tezla (Older twin sister), Peter Tezla (Father)**  
**Rating in the Bingo Book: S**  
**Important Info: the brawn of the twins, Fox is beyond the rank of belts in Karate, multiple forms of Kung Fu, Aikido, Kendo, Wire Fu, Jeet Kune Do, Kick Boxing, Capoeira, Judo, Tai Kwan Do; as well as being proficient in multiple other martial arts. She also has extensive training in rock climbing, gymnastics, parkour, slope-style snowboarding, swimming, scuba diving, skydiving and acrobatics. She has a rare condition that makes her muscles extra flexible and strong, as well as her extremely developed speed and agility. She is skilled in using a multitude of weapons, and will often watch martial arts movies and Naruto anime to pick up skills, which has led her to develop real life taijutsu. Fox is the infiltrator of the pair, breaking into buildings while her sister assists with hacking and controlling systems remotely. One should avoid fighting her, as he can flow from one martial art style to the next with great ease.**

**So, on with the fic!**

* * *

Chapter one: The Family That Spies Together, Stays Together

Near LA…

The bright lights of the city twinkled below the car and the bike that were positioned on the plateau. They were both painted in various shades of black, dark blue, dark grey, and dark purple, with crimson accents. In short, they were awesome. The inside of the car was lit by soft electric blue lighting, displaying an impressive sound system, as well as a large amount of high tech computers.

Sitting inside the car, her features cast in shades of blue, was a girl of about twenty. She had long hair held back by nothing. High tech armor covered her limbs, with some of it beneath her specialized racing suit. She was working on a laptop with her dark gray eyes focused on the screen and one booted leg crossed over the other.

The other person with her was going through an intense work out, practicing various flips and martial art moves. Like the girl in the car, this person was also about twenty, as well as being a girl. She also had long black hair that hung unrestrained. However, her eyes were a golden color with darker amber streaks, and had slit like pupils. They reflected the pale moonlight like a cat's, as well as being outline with dark black eyeliner in the cat's eye style. She too had heavy boots and futuristic like armor on her arms and legs; and also wore a specialized racing suit.

"Take a look at this, Sis." Said the first girl as she pulled up a few schematics on her laptop. "I've found it."

"You have, Vixen?" the cat-eyed girl replied as she stopped her routine and walked on over.

"You bet, Fox." Vixen gestured to the other seat in her car, and Fox shrugged before vaulting over the vehicle. She opened the door and slid into the seat, while her sister shifted the laptop over to the center so they could both see it. "Take a look at this."

Vixen pulled up a map and an image of a large mesa. She also activated a computer built into the car. A panel slid back in the center council and revealed an HID, or a Holographic Imaging Device. It switched on, displaying a 3D map of the same mesa.

"Looks like your everyday giant rock to me." Fox muttered.

"Just watch," Vixen replied with a sly grin. She hit a few buttons and the supposedly solid mesa's insides were displayed. But instead of rock, it was hollowed out, with metal walkways and tunnels. A looped track was in the upper part, and below seemed to be some basement storage level. Fox's jaw dropped in surprise before she recovered and gave a wolfish grin.

"Is that…?" she started to say. Vixen nodded in conformation.

"Dad's headquarters." She finished. "I think it's high time we visited him."

"Business or pleasure?" Fox wondered, already knowing the answer. After all, they had been trying to enter the realms for months; ever since they had first caught wind of them.

"Business." Vixen replied. "He doesn't even know his twin daughters are alive anymore. So business."

The two twins shared a sly yet knowing grin. Yes, it was all about business. After all, they hadn't achieved their ranking in the list of the undergrounders, more commonly called the Bingo Book after the one in the Naruto series, by luck.

…...

(Several days later, outside the Acceledrome…)

On a smaller mesa in the desert, two objects swooped down from the sky. Coming in for a landing, they reverted to a car and bike. The drivers got off them, removing their helmets as they did so. It was Vixen and Fox. The twins walked to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the dunes.

Beyond a labyrinth of rocks rose the mesa that concealed the Acceledrome. It was backlit by the star filled sky. The two took in the view for a minute before they shook their heads and focused on the task at hand.

"So, what's the plan?" Fox asked. Vixen sat back down in her car and booted up her laptop.

"I've done thermal scans on the entire building." She said. "all 12 people are accounted for are inside. I released a specialized sleeping gas into the air vent two hours ago. Every human being in there has been KO'd for the last two hours, and won't start waking up for another four. You will enter the compound and do a search for the data. It will probably be in dad's lab, the conference room, or the control tower."

She paused in her outline to retrieve a visor and headset from the interior of the car. "I've downloaded all the data I dug up into your visor's computer. A map is included with that. I've knocked out all the security systems, except for the infrared lasers. You'll have to shut that off yourself. But motion sensors, video cameras, alarms; they're all offline. Enter from the roof of the mesa. Then go into the air ducts to make your way into the actual compound. I'll remain here and monitor your progress."

Fox grinned and took the visor, placing it on her head. She pressed a button and the visor shrunk to only cover one eye instead of two, the left-most support arm folding into it as it shrank. "Oh how I have missed wearing this." She murmured.

"Good luck, sis." Vixen said.

"Heh, I don't need luck. This'll be the easiest job yet!" Fox replied with a laugh. The she ran towards the edge and jumped off, spreading her limbs in a skydiving X. Vixen didn't flinch, knowing that she would see her sister soon enough. And lo and behold, Fox appeared in her sister's field of vision, speeding across the sands.

….

As soon Fox was three quarters of the way down the mesa, she activated her boots, which were actually a pair of high tech hover skates that she controlled by manipulating gravity with a computerized anklet. Both were inventions of her sister, as were all the other gadgets she was wearing. And like anything that Vixen invented, it worked. Instead of pancaking against the ground, she flipped so that her hover skates were pointing towards the ground. She hung there for a moment before zooming off; looking like a normal teen out for a run with her inline skates. That is, if you could ignore the fact that she was hovering about two and a half feet above the ground, and hitting a cruising speed of 150 mph.

She breezed through the rock maze like it was nothing, hanging a sharp right just before the turn. Then she came to a sudden stop halfway around the mesa. Pressing a button on her visor, she pointed her right wrist at the mesa. A grappling line shot out and zipped across the chasm before anchoring at the top of the mesa. Fox gave it a few experimental tugs before getting a running star and leaping across the gap. Landing against the rock wall, she hit yet another button and the cable automatically winched her up, retracting into her gauntlet.

The younger twin pulled herself onto the top of the rock formation and started scanning for the air vent. She quickly located it and pulled the cover off, before dropping into the vertical shaft.

"I'm inside the air vent." She radioed as she fell.

"good work. Find an exit, and get that data." Vixen replied, monitoring her sister from the car.

"Gotcha!" Fox said before flipping and coming to a soft landing on the floor of the vent. It was quite roomy, and she was able to run along the metal pipeline with ease before finding the first vent, she opened it. The metal lattice fell to the floor below with a clang, and then Fox dropped into the room. landing in a crouch, she scanned the place with caution. It appeared to be a dormitory, with a small closet and a bed among the objects in the room.

"Where are you?" Vixen asked.

"Some sort of living quarters." Fox replied while standing up and walking over to the bed. A young man was lying under the covers on his stomach. As she watched, he muttered something in Spanish and shifted slightly in his sleep. He was, Fox decided, kinda cute.

'Whoa, hold up girl.' Fox mentally yelled at herself. 'You're on a mission. You don't think about anything but the mission. Worry about your nonexistent love life and the cute guys later.' And with only a last glance, she darted out of the room, leaving the vent on the floor. She might as well not care about it. After all, she was going to leave a calling card. So who cared about the vent?

Easing out into the hallway, she immediately flattened herself against the wall. Waiting for a few minutes, she then began sidling down the metal support structure; pausing to cautiously peek around the corner. She frowned and reached up to her visor.

"Let's see if there's any infrared." She murmured aloud while hitting a button. The screen turned cloudy, and she scanned the room. No infrared lasers in sight. Dad must've figured that the alarm system and the chasm would've kept anyone out.

"You need to be a lot more cautious, father." Fox muttered with a smirk. No longer afraid, she darted across the center of the compound and into a tunnel on the far side, pulling her map up for reference.

"Okay, a quick right here, a left here, go straight for three turns…" Fox talked her way through the directions as she followed them to the letter; and soon she arrived at a door. It had an impressive lock on it. Frowning she tried to open the door.

"Security lock engaged." A flat robotic voice announced.

"Sis, I've got trouble." Fox radioed. Several miles away on the other mesa, Vixen frowned.

"What's up?" she asked. Her answer came almost immediately.

"Dad's lab has this massive security lock. I can't get into the lab. What do we do?"

Vixen thought it over for a few minutes. "Run a few scans and take some pictures. We'll come back in a few days and break in again."

"Gotcha." Fox replied before refocusing on the lock. Setting her computers for scans, a blue beam of light shot out from the control panel on her visor and hit the lock, running several different scans as well as pictures. The girl sighed and shifted in her seat a little. This would take a little while.

Ten minutes later, which was remarkably slow for the computer Fox used; but remarkably fast for any other computer on this planet, the scans were finished. Fox stood up and stretched her aching muscles, muttering that next time she would bring a book to read. Then she was off like a rocket, heading back to the center chamber.

* * *

**And done! Remember to let me know what you think with a review!**


	2. Racing in the Realms

**The next chapter to those of you who have been waiting for it. I've gotten one review so far, and hopefully I'll get a few more after this chapter is posted.**

**Guest, I'm so happy that you like the main characters. I thought it would be interesting to write something with Tezla's kids in it, and I'm glad you think I was successful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers!**

* * *

Inside the center chamber, Fox made a beeline for the control tower. Inside were more computers than the inside of Vixen's car. But that also meant that there was plenty of data for the spy to find. She sat down at the center council and began hacking into the database. Over her com-link she could hear the clicking of keys as her sister went to work; pulling down firewall after firewall to help her sister access the info they were seeking.

Finally, the light in her visor flashed green. Fox smirked. "I'm in the system." She reported. "Thanks for the help."

"Good work. And don't mention it." Vixen replied. "Make this quick. You only have three hours left before the others start to wake up."

"Gotcha." The younger twin muttered before refocusing on the computer screen. "Alright, let's see what kind of info I can find." And with that she began trawling through mountains of data, searching for any bits and pieces that would be useful. The chosen information was then copied to her visor computer, where it was again copied again and streamed to Vixen.

* * *

(Many, many piles of data later…)

"And…Done!" Fox muttered as she got up from her seat. She had been looking through data for an hour and a half, and had just finished with the last little bit of information. She was stiff all over from having to sit for a while, and was extremely bored. At least now she could get a slight adrenalin rush from jumping off the mesa.

Then the alarms started to blare.

"Vixen! I thought you had turned all the alarms off!" Fox hissed.

"I did. Don't worry, it's not like the other people in here can hear them. They're all out cold, and will be for another hour and a half!" her sister replied matter-of-factly.

"Then why is it…" Fox trailed off as in the center of the compound, the large hologram of a wheel began to twist, separating out into three rings. Each ring gradually stopped, starting from the innermost one and ending with the outermost one. All were aligned on a symbol, which glowed white. Then a flash filled the room; and when it faded a portal was in the middle.

"That must be how they enter the Realms." Vixen realized.

"Should I go in?" Fox asked. Vixen sighed as she heard the excitement creeping into her twin's voice.

"Fine. We might as well get some visuals of a Realm. Just remember you have an hour to complete the race, and you have to enter the Realm at 300 MPH."

"Gotcha!" Fox replied with a grin. "Man, this is gonna be the most fun I've had in years!" and with that, she opened a window in the control tower and hopped out through the glass panes. Activating her hover skates, she zipped onto the track, heading for the jump into the great unknown.

Easily hitting 300 MPH, she sailed over the jump, and the world disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

(Unknown…)

A blue rip appeared and with a white flash, the young girl was in the Realm. Fox grinned and set the timer in her visor to read 60:00:00, and it began to count down. Oh yeah, this was going to be epic!

Skating out of the tunnel she was in, she was shocked as the realm came into view. It was like a futuristic labyrinth; black walls with glowing blue lines. A smoky blue-grey sky was above her, and faint light cast the place into an eerie light.

In other words, it was freaking awesome.

Fox let out a laugh of delight as she began speeding through the labyrinth. It was filled with 90 degree turns. However, thanks to her ability to manipulate gravity with her crash bracelet, she just drifted around them all with grace and ease.

"Man, it's a good thing I'm not using my bike." Fox muttered as she drifted around another corner. "And it's a good thing you're not driving your car in here, sis."

"Yeah, it is." Vixen replied. "But man, I'd love to be you right now!"

"I know what you mean." Her sister replied as she sailed over a jump and executed a trick. "This place rocks!"

"And to think that soon we'll be able to enter the other ones." Vixen murmured to herself. "We'll be able to face a whole new challenge."

Fox darted in and out of the turns, sailing over the jumps and popping tricks. Eventually she saw the exit. The clock on her visor read 45:58:23. Hitting 300 MPH once again, she exited the realm.

* * *

(Inside the Acceledrome…)

A white flash and then the girl exited the Realm. Coming to a stop, she frowned.

"Well, that was fun." She muttered with a twinge of unhappiness creeping into her voice. "But I would've expected more of a challenge. Oh well."

A ball of black light appeared next to the spy and gradually formed into a card like object. Fox shrugged before snatching it out of the air.

"What's this?" She wondered.

"I don't know." Vixen admitted. "But you should bring it back with you."

"Gotcha!" Fox responded before cutting the link.

"Hello!"

"AH!" Fox jumped a foot in the air, spinning around to see…

A robot cobbled together from various parts and pieces was standing behind her. It was sparking continuously.

"Hello!" it said in a flat voice. But it sounded happy. Fox shrugged. She didn't understand robots. But then she had an idea.

"Hey there," She said, kneeling down in front of the robot. "You mind doing me a favor?" the robot nodded, and Fox grinned. "Alright. When your friends wake up, give them my regards, okay?"

"Awesome!" the robot replied while nodding. Fox laughed before rising to her feet and speeding out of the compound, the robot waving to her as she left.

* * *

**Finished! I hope this gave you a little more insight to Fox's mentality. This fic will focus a little more on Fox than Vixen, but I will be developing Vixen's mentality as well. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers!**

* * *

Nolo rolled over in his sleep and right out of bed. Falling on the floor with a clatter, he hit something hard, and woke up.

"Man, I thought it put my shoes away." he muttered before noticing that his shoes were in fact under his bed where he had tossed them the night before.

"So what did I land on?" he wondered while picking himself up off the ground. He turned around and noticed a grate on the floor. The Latino stared at it for a few seconds before recognition dawned in his eyes and he looked up.

Above him was the hole in the ceiling that normally was covered by a vent. It led to the air duct. But the vent was on the floor, which could only mean one thing…

Someone had broken in.

* * *

The rest of the drivers were eating breakfast when Nolo burst into the mess hall, panic etched on his face.

"Someone broke in!" he said. The other drivers stopped eating and looked at the Latino.

"What do you mean, someone broke in?" Lani wondered.

"I mean, someone broke in!" Nolo replied. "When I woke up, the grate that covers the air duct in my room was off. And the one on top of the Mesa has been removed, too!"

The drivers looked at each other, sure that the Teku leader was losing it.

"Hello!" Sparky said as the robot walked into the room, sparks flying out of his neck.

"Hey Sparky!" Monkey said happily. The jumpy Metal Maniac had a soft spot for his constantly sparking robot. Instead of walking/hopping over to his creator, however, Sparky stopped in the middle of the room. A projector popped out of the robot and started playing an image of the Acceledrome's main chamber.

The hologram of the Wheel of Power was in the active position, rings aligned on a strange symbol that was unfamiliar to the drivers. As they watched, a flash of light filled the room and a girl tumbled out of the Realm. She landed on her feet.

"Well that was fun." She said, disappointment apparent in her voice. "But I would've expected more of a challenge." Beside her, a glowing black nucleus of light burst into existence and gradually reformed into an Accelecharger. The girl shrugged before reaching out and grabbing it.

"What's this?" She wondered before cocking her head to the side, apparently listening to something or someone. She reached up to tap what appeared to be a communication device on the side of her head.

"Gotcha." She replied after listening for a moment. Behind her, Sparky was sneaking up behind her.

"Hello!" it said.

"AH!" the spy yelped before spinning around to see the robot behind her.

"Hello!" Sparky said again. The girl shrugged, before an idea seemed to gleam in her eye.

"Hey there." She called she knelt down in front of the robot. "You mind doing me a favor?"

Sparky nodded and the spy grinned. "Alright. When your friends wake up, give them my regards, okay?"

"Awesome!" Sparky said. The girl grinned again before running out of the room.

The video ended, leaving the drivers stunned.

"See? Someone did break in last night!" Nolo said triumphantly.

"And they not only broke in, they raced into a realm!" Tork muttered, starting to grasp how bad the situation was.

"That means that…" Wylde started to say.

"Someone else knows about the Realms too." Taro finished.

"Yo, that's so not cool!" Shirako murmured as he shut of his headphones for once in his life.

"Does Tezla even know?" Lani wondered.

"All drivers are to report to the conference room immediately!" Tezla announced over the PA, panic and worry lacing his voice.

"I'd say he does." Kurt muttered. Then he stood up and walked out of the room, the other drivers behind him.

* * *

Several minutes later, the drivers were sitting in the conference room. Tezla was also there, as well as Lani. The former had shock, worry, anger, and panic splashed across his features; the first time any of the drivers could recall emotion being displayed so freely.

"Last night, someone broke into the Acceledrome." Tezla began. "The person not only stole data from us, but also raced in a Realm."

"Yeah, we know." Karma said. "Sparky already showed us a video."

"How'd they get in?" Taro asked. "And more importantly, how did they race in a Realm without us knowing? The alarms should've woken us up."

"The infiltrator released a specialized knockout gas into the air vents approximately two hours before breaking in." Tezla replied. "It kept us unconscious for a little over 6 hours."

"That's a little scary." Monkey muttered. "I mean, think of all the things that girl could've done to us!" More than one driver flinched as they pictured themselves waking up with heavy injuries, kidnapped, or worse.

"As such, we will be implementing several new alarm systems and procedures." Tezla droned on. The rest of the drivers groaned to themselves. Here comes another lecture.

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	4. A Slight Change in Plans

**This next chapter has a little more action to it!**

* * *

It was three days after Fox had broken into the Acceledrome. And she was spying, again. This time she was in an underground base decked out in purple and silver. Helmeted people were everywhere, and this just added to the challenge. The spy was currently remotely hacking into the database the group had.

"And done." She whispered over her com link. "Nightfall, I'm heading out."

"Okay, Goldeneye." Her sister replied. "Be careful."

"I will be." Fox replied. She then slipped out of the room and into the closest air vent. The spy grinned as she worked her way towards the surface. Another successful trip.

* * *

The spy met up with her sister a few hours later, and handed over the data she had retrieved. Vixen's eyes lit up like a kid's in a candy shop. Stammering out thanks, she hurriedly locked herself in her car and began analyzing it.

Fox sighed. Knowing her sister, she would be in there for a while. The younger twin sat down, resting for a moment. Her mind drifted, and soon settled on one thing. Or rather, one person.

Yes, the spy was thinking about the cute boy she had seen while breaking into the Acceledrome. She had only seen a passing glimpse of him, but it had remained firmly entrenched in her mind. Now that she had seen him once, she just couldn't get that boy out of her head! He certainly was cute.

Groaning to herself about her emotions and hormonal imbalances that must be the reason why she was suddenly noticing guys were cute, Fox began walking over to a cleared area. Maybe some martial arts would help her forget about that guy.

* * *

"I've done it, Sis." Vixen announced the next day.

"Done what?" Fox questioned, pausing only a moment in her routine before going back to throwing kicks and punches at imaginary opponent. Judging from the scowl on her face, she was thinking about something, and it was bugging her to no end.

"Using the data you got from that last heist, and schematics of the lock in the Acceledrome, I've created a program that will override the lock and allow you access to the laboratory." The elder twin explained.

"So that means…" Fox wondered, pausing again in her movements and giving her sister her full attention.

"Yep. We're going back to the Acceledrome." Vixen finished up, answering the question. "I've downloaded the program into your visor's computer. We leave immediately. Go get on your bike."

"Okay Sis." Fox replied, grabbing her visor from her sister's hands and placing it carefully so that it covered her left eye. Then she ran over to where her bike was parked, kick started it, and drove straight over the cliff edge.

Fox allowed herself the luxury of experiencing free fall for a few moments. Then she flipped a switch on her bike's dash. The wheels swung up into the chassis, while sections of wings unfolded from the body. The jet engines activated, and her newly-transformed sky speeder flew off into the endless midnight sky. Behind her, Vixen changed her car into a jet and taxied off the cliff, gaining quickly on her sister.

* * *

The vent fell down to a floor with a clatter, and the spy dropped into the room. Straightening up into a standing position, Fox examined her surroundings with a keen eye. It was the same room she had been in before, and that boy was again in the bed, knocked out by the potent sleeping gas Vixen had released into the airway.

Fox allowed herself to take a quick look at the guy before shaking her head and walking out of the room, silent as the shadows, leaving the boy to his dreams. Or so she thought.

Nolo's heart skipped a beat when he heard the grate fall off the ceiling, and then the muffled thump of the spy landing on the floor. He forced himself to keep an impassive face and to keep his breathing slow and even as silence descended on the room, guessing that the spy was looking around.

He was relieved when he heard footsteps crossing to the door, and then it being opened and shut, followed by the sound of footsteps retreating down the hall. He then sat up in bed, glad that Tezla had insisted that they all leave the Acceledrome each night and not return until ten o'clock. At first it had seemed silly. But now the Latino was glad that they had.

It was so tempting to just get up and leave, but he knew that they shouldn't. He had to trust that Tork and Wylde would be able to handle the intruder.

* * *

Fox walked into the main part of the Acceledrome, scanning the area around cautiously. Nothing had really changed, save for the musclebound man unconscious on the floor. Fox examined him for a moment, studying him curiously.

Tork poked a head around the corner. In the near darkness, he could see the spy's silhouette standing above Wylde. So she really had come tonight, like Tezla predicted. Well, she couldn't be allowed to just strut around like she owned the place. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the room.

"Are you lost?" he called. "Or do you just trespass for kicks?"

The girl stiffened and turned around slowly to face him. She appeared to scowl, and raised a hand to the side of her face.

"Nightfall." Fox whispered tersely. "I thought you said they were all asleep."

"They are." She replied.

"Well then how do you explain the guy standing in front of me?"

"He must've been out when I launched the gas." Vixen said after a moment of thought. "You want to retreat?"

"Nah, I can handle him." Fox responded with a dismissive air to her voice. "But you and I will exchange words when I'm back. Later, Nightfall."

With that quick, whispered conversation behind her, the spy stepped towards Tork, preparing to fight if necessary. The two surveyed each other for a few moments before Tork broke the silence.

"Who're you?"

"None of your business." She replied flippantly.

"Why'd you come here? It's not like we have anything worth stealing." Tork said.

"Look, buddy, I don't care what you think." The intruder replied. "I'm here for something, and you're not going to stop me. So, you can either let me go and pretend that you didn't see me. Or, if you would rather prefer to get beaten up, I would be happy to oblige you."

"I can't allow you to steal anything." Tork replied carefully. He noticed that out of the corner of his eye, Wylde had started to quietly regain his feet. Now he was kneeling behind the spy, signifying his readiness. "However, I'm not going to fight you." The African American finished.

"I think you are." The spy replied, her voice dangerously low.

"I didn't say you wouldn't get a fight." Tork pointed out. "I just said that I wasn't going to fight you. I'm sure someone else would be willing to."

As he said this, Wylde sprang from his crouch. Too late, the spy turned her head around, sensing the motion of the other racer that she had believed to be unconscious. Wylde's punch hit the side of her head, and the force of the blow sent her sprawling on the floor, out cold.

"All clear!" Wylde yelled. Up in the control center, Lani relayed the message to the other drivers before turning on the lights. At the clear signal, the other racers darted out of their rooms and into the main room, where they formed a loose ring around the spy, examining the captive.

She was a young lady of about twenty, with long dark hair that fell to about her waist. She was dressed in a jumpsuit, and futuristic armor covered her arms and legs. A pair of high tech shoes covered her feet and stretched up to her knees, and a half visor was positioned over her left eye. She had curled into a fetal position, probably trained to on impact.

Nolo couldn't help but notice that she was quite…attractive. Even in her sleep, she radiated some kind of inner beauty that seemed to be captivating. The Latino had to remind himself several times that she was probably a drone spy, or a Silencerz agent, and therefore was not available girlfriend material. Besides, she probably was already dating someone else.

* * *

After the guy punched me, I could tell that unconsciousness was imminent. That's how hard he punches. It was like my nerves stopped receiving messages, and my legs couldn't hold me up. My eyes slid shut and I slumped to the floor.

I didn't fade away quickly, though. Even though I was still awake, I kept my eyes closed and listened. My hearing was muddled. But I could still make out someone yelling all clear, and then the soft shuffling of feet moving towards me. None of the others were asleep at all; they were only pretending to be. Inwardly I curse myself for my own idiocy, and Nightfall for not warning me. All asleep? Heh! Next time she says that, I'm making her go in.

My hearings going, but I can feel someone placing a hand on my neck, probably searching for a pulse. And sure enough, someone almost instantaneously calls out that I'm still alive. I know that already; I don't need them to tell me that.

I can tell that I won't be awake much longer. I've lost my hearing, and I can't open my eyes, even if I wanted to. Looks like I'll be getting a few hours of sleep, against my will.

I just hope Nightfall doesn't do anything harebrained like trying to come after me.

* * *

**Finally done! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review!**


	5. Interrogation

**Disclaimer that I have typed what seems to be a thousand times: I don't own Acceleracers!**

* * *

The spy was still unconscious; four hours after Wylde had hit her. Lani frowned, looking at the small bandage that was taped to her wrist. Tezla had insisted that they use truth serum, considering it the most humane way to extract answers from the spy without harming her. Lani had reluctantly agreed with him, knowing that they would probably not get any other answers from her otherwise. So she had injected a dosage into her wrist, the only available place that wasn't covered by the armor or the jumpsuit. Now they were just waiting for her to wake up.

"She's still asleep?" Nolo asked as he walked into the room. Like the others, he knew about the truth serum. He didn't know if it was right, but there wasn't a lot he could do about it. Lani was about to answer his question when a moan from the spy drew their attention. As they watched, she opened her eyes and sat up, warily observing them.

"You're awake." Lani said, slightly relieved.

"Apparently." The spy replied, checking her head for bumps. She winced slightly as she ran a hand over the spot where Wylde had hit her. "That guy punches hard."

"Why'd you break into the Acceledrome?" Nolo wondered.

"To get some information." The spy replied before clapping a hand to her mouth. Lani and Nolo looked at each other. Well, the truth serum appeared to be working. The spy took her hand away from her mouth, frowning as she noticed the taped bandage. "Ah, of course." She said, understanding dawning on her face. "Truth serum. So, now what?"

"We take you to Tezla." Nolo replied. "Sorry, but we gotta tie you up." He added, grabbing a rope that was lying on the table.

"Oh come on." Fox grumbled, holding her hands out. "Is this really necessary?"

"Sorry, but Tezla said to." Lani replied as Nolo finished tying the girl's hands together. Fox was grateful that, although the ropes were snug, they weren't tight.

"It's not like I'm going to try anything." Fox protested as she followed the pair out of the room. "It'd be suicide to do it at this moment in time! You'd catch me before I could even go two feet, and the next time I woke up, I'd be handcuffed!"

The other drivers were standing near the conference room when the sounds of an argument reached their ears. Sure enough, Lani and Nolo turned the corner, the spy right behind them, loudly protesting her hands being tied like a common criminals. In fact, she kept on protesting until they led here into the conference room and left her in there. The doors closed behind them as they walked out, leaving the spy alone in there with Tezla.

* * *

"Sit down." Tezla said, gesturing to a chair on the opposite end of the table.

"I'll stand, if you don't mind." Fox replied, a scowl on her face.

"Well then." Tezla said with a shrug. "I have a few questions for you. You've been injected with truth serum, so you have no choice but to answer. I'd recommend doing this willingly."

Fox responded by glaring at him and crossing her arms, signifying that she wasn't talking willingly.

"Why did you break into the Acceledrome?" Tezla finally asked.

"To…to…to steal data." The spy finally said, trying to hold back the words. Immediately a horrified look crossed her face.

"Did you work alone?" The next question.

"N…No."

"Who'd you work with?"

"A…A person."

"Name and gender, please."

"F-fe…female…"

"Name?"

"Ngh….Night…Nightfall."

"Who is she?"

"My partner."

"How well do you know her?"

"We've worked together before. I can't say I particularly know her that well."

"Your name and age are?"

"No clue. I must've gotten amnesia from that punch."

"What data did you steal?"

The questions continued on and on for about twenty minutes. As the spy gradually revealed information, struggling to throw off the effects of the truth serum, she became demoralized. Eventually she stopped trying to withhold information, knowing that it would be useless.

"Look." She said, a tear slipping down her cheek. "C-can I please go calm down? I…I don't think I'll be able to handle any more questions right now. And can you ask the others to stop hanging around the door? It's making me a little uncomfortable."

"Alright." Tezla conceded, calling in Lani from the outside. He instructed her to take Fox to the restroom, and to tell the others not to hang around the courtroom. Lani nodded her acceptance, and led the Spy from the courtroom.

"Tezla says you're not to hang around the conference room while he's questioning her." Lani ordered the drivers. They gradually dispersed, but Nolo managed to get a glimpse of the spy as she was led out of the room and down the hall.

All defiance and life appeared to be gone. She met his eyes once as she walked past him, and he was struck that her amber eyes were filled with misery. She looked away first, then turned the corner and was gone. She looked utterly defeated. Nolo shook his head sadly, and walked away into the Acceledrome. Might as well go work on his car.

"Here you go." Lani said, leading the spy to a bathroom. "Take as long as you want." As she said this, she held the door open. The spy walked into the room, and the door was shut behind her. for a moment, Fox stood there, the picture of defeat.

Then she smirked.

"Heh, suckers."

* * *

**Looks like Fox isn't as defeated as the others think she is. But how will she get out of the mess she's in? The next chapter will hold all the answers. Until then, review please!**


	6. Escape part 1

**Chapter 6: Escape**

**I have a review! I'm feeling happy! (okay, time to stop with the cheesy song references)**

**Guest: Yeah, I know. I on purposely cut out the last chapter at that point to create dramatic tension. And good news, I'm uploading, like, 10 chapters, so you'll have plenty of things to read. I assume you are the same person who reviewed this fic before, yes?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Heh, suckers." She muttered, lifting her head. The fire was back in her eyes, and she looked every bit as confident as she did when Tork had first seen her. "So, they think I won't be able to get out of this, huh? Fools."

And as she said this, her nimble fingers untied the rope, freeing her hands. Then she climbed up to the vent, opened it up, and slipped into the airway. Grinning, the spy began crawling through the ducts. They may be able to catch her off guard, but they couldn't keep her entrapped.

* * *

Nolo was working on his car when he heard a rattling coming from the vent. Pausing a moment, he frowned in the general direction of the grate before refocusing on his car…until yet another rattling sound from the grate drew his attention yet again. This time the Latino scowled, and set the tool he was holding down so he could go take a look at the vent.

He was just about to walk over when the grate flew off, and a black shape darted out of the aluminum tunnel. It flipped in midair, before landing, revealing itself to be the spy. She wasted no time running towards the exit, a flat out sprint. Boy, was she fast.

Nolo didn't hesitate as he heard Tezla's panicked voice over the loudspeaker. He hopped in his car and sped off after the girl.

* * *

Fox was running, and running fast; faster than she had ever run in her life. She had hit the ground running, ignoring the strange looks the Latino had given her when she burst through the grate. It had hurt, a lot, but she kept on going. Then it was out to the exit, jumping the gap that separated the mesa from the surrounding desert. Behind her, she could here cars starting up. But she didn't stop to hang around.

She ran.

They were chasing her. Nolo could see her running figure, bent almost double, in an attempt to escape. Geeze, she was fast. Even going 100 mph, the girl was staying comfortably ahead of him and the others. It seemed that her escape was inevitable.

Then she came skidding to a stop, having almost run straight over a cliff. The girl backed away, only to freeze as the cars pulled up behind her, blocking her chance for escape. She seemed to come to a decision, and turned to face the racers, back to the cliff.

"Give it up," Markie snapped. "We've got you."

"There's nowhere to run." Kurt added. "We're not going to hurt you. Just give up now."

The spy makes a weird sound, like a half laugh, half snort. "You know what the first thing is that you learn when you're training to be a spy?" she asks conversationally.

"What?" Karma wondered, before she could help herself.

"Never tell anybody anything about your mission, unless it's your client." Came the response. "If you do blab, your career is finished."

"And your point is…?" Nolo asked.

"I talked. No one's gonna hire me now." The spy replied ruefully. "My career is over. I've lost my reason for existing. So there's no point in me existing either, is there?"

The statement left the drivers confused, until understanding dawned on Lani's face. "No, wait! Don't!" she yelled. The spy, however, smirked.

"Farewell." She said before leaning back and vanishing over the cliff edge.

* * *

**Yes I know, kind of short. The next few chapters are this way, but I had to end them like that for the purpose of having the story flow better. And I am giving you 10 chapters, so no complaining, please!**

**Leave me a review, I need feedback!**


	7. Escape part 2

**Chapter 7: Escape part 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The drivers let out startled cries, shocked by the girl's apparent suicide. Then the sound of a jet engine filled their ears.

A jet-like air craft flew up from the crevice in the earth. The pilot was obscured, but hanging onto an open overhead door was the spy. She smirked and gave them a mock salute. Then she and her ride were gone, winging over the horizon.

"Good work, Goldeneye." Nightfall said as her sister climbed into the seat next to her. "I think it's safe to release your memories now."

Goldeneye nodded, before closing her eyes and placing two fingers to her forehead. She sat that way for a few moments before opening her eyes again.

"You said that they were all asleep, Sis." Fox said accusingly.

"They must've figured out a way to trick my scans." Vixen replied, eyes on the sky as she guided the plane towards a distant mesa. "I'm sorry you had to play prisoner for a while."

"It's okay." Fox finally said. "It wasn't that bad. So now what do we do? I didn't get to borrow the data."

"We try again in a few days." The elder twin said before bringing the jet down for a landing. It converted back into a car, spikes popping out on the tires to lend traction to the vehicle. Fox sighed, and climbed out of the vehicle, walking over to inspect her bike. It was currently grounded right now, the metal in the earth beneath it holding it down so sandstorms wouldn't blow it away.

Just like the sandstorm that was swiftly approaching the rocky outcropping. Looking back, Fox wasn't sure why she didn't sense it. However, unbeknownst to her, the cocktail of drugs that had been injected into her had contained a tranquilizer, in the event that she woke up and decided to break out violently. Adrenaline had counteracted it while she was fleeing, but she had since come off her high and was now feeling the full effects of the drug which, among other things, had dulled her senses somewhat.

Vixen frowned as a faint roaring sound gradually filled the air. She stole a glance at her twin, but Fox didn't seem to hear it. That was odd, she should have noticed it a long time ago. The elder twin stole a glance out the other window, and her heart almost froze mid-beat.

A sandstorm was bearing down on them.

"Fox! Sandstorm!" Vixen yelled, already sealing all but one of the openings to her car. Fox glanced up at the sound of her sister's voice, and a touch of panic could be seen on her face as she dismounted her bike and ran towards the car door. Vixen watched nervously as her sister's long legs closed the gap between herself and the car. She was within grabbing distance when she stopped suddenly.

"Close the door sis!" She hollered as she started entering codes into her computer. Startled, Vixen obeyed, and the final door slid shut. Fox bent down and grabbed onto the door handle. She had already anchored her feet to the metal in the surrounding earth, however, it was a weak connection. The girl could only hope that it and her brute strength would be enough.

* * *

**Cue the scary music. What's going to happen to Fox now?**

**Leave reviews for me to read.**


	8. Sandstorm

**Chapter 8: Sandstorm**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Fox! Sandstorm!" Vixen yelled, already sealing all but one of the openings to her car. Fox glanced up at the sound of her sister's voice, and a touch of panic could be seen on her face as she dismounted her bike and ran towards the car door. Vixen watched nervously as her sister's long legs closed the gap between herself and the car. She was within grabbing distance when she stopped suddenly.

"Close the door sis!" She hollered as she started entering codes into her computer. Startled, Vixen obeyed, and the final door slid shut. Fox bent down and grabbed onto the door handle. She had already anchored her feet to the metal in the surrounding earth, however, it was a weak connection. The girl could only hope that it and her brute strength would be enough.

As the cloud of sand bore down on her, she covered her mouth and nose with a hand, and changed her visor back to its full size, trying to keep the sand out of her body. Then the world turned into a muddy brownish yellow color as the storm finally hit.

It was like being sliced to death, or having sandpaper rubbed against your skin. It hurt like crazy, and Fox was completely blind as she gripped the door of the car for dear life. Inside, Vixen could barely see the outline of her sister, and she could tell that Fox was losing against the storm. The younger girls' brain was still addled by the drugs in her system, and as a result, she was not functioning at full capabilities. As Vixen watched, her hand started to slip off the door handle.

* * *

It was enough. The storm had her in its grasp, violently ripping her from the ground and sending her tumbling along. A cry of shock and fear was torn from the girl as the storm seemed to turn its full fury on her. Sand started to come into her lungs when she breathed, scratching her throat and causing her to cough. The spy tumbled for what seemed to be an eternity, never getting a chance to escape the storm. By this point her lungs were saturated with sand, and it was getting hard to breath. Her vision was going dark, and it seemed that there was no way out.

But then an alert flashed on her visor. Coming up was a large quantity of metal, and she would be able to anchor herself there. She had one shot at this, and the spy was going to give it her all. She managed to reset the amount of time her boots would remain magnetized, and then flipped so that she was going feet first.

The metal was coming up. As she passed over it, she felt a sharp tug on her feet. Then she was down on the ground, feet anchored to the sand. She smiled slightly, before coughing once more, and then she fell over, curling up into the fetal position. Her feet were still magnetized, but now they were anchored to each other and the right boot was the only thing keeping her from another unexpected trip. However, new trip or not, Fox wouldn't be awake to see it. The girl had finally passed out, more sand filling her mouth as she continued to struggle for breath.

The storm was still raging around her, and sand gradually covered the still form lying on the desert floor. Cocooned in the powdery earth, Fox soon stopped breathing altogether, her lungs and airways clogged with the grainy substance.

Finally the storm stopped. The only evidence of its victim was a small bump of sand in the normally smooth desert.

* * *

Vixen had flown her car up to a much taller mesa, one with a jagged canyon surrounding it. Fox's bike had followed her on auto pilot, and was now parked behind her vehicle. The elder twin was currently running long-ranged thermal scans, trying to locate her sister.

Nothing was showing up. That meant two things. Either A: Fox was dead, or B: she was out of the scanners range. Although it could be that all the residual heat in the desert sand was throwing her scans off.

Vixen's shoulders slumped in defeat. For all intents and purposes, her sister was most likely gone.

* * *

The other drivers had returned to the Acceledrome, mad at themselves for letting the spy get away. About a half an hour later, the sandstorm struck like a surprise attack launched by an enemy. Tezla sealed the holographic doors, preventing the sand from blowing into the large room. It was getting late, so the drivers had gradually left the garage to go to bed.

But a certain Latino wasn't able to fall asleep. As he lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, his thoughts kept on drifting back to the spy. Man, now there was a girl who you could lose your heart too. But she was on the other side, and therefore was not available for being a girlfriend.

But man, was she pretty; with that long ebony hair, and that pale skin, and those mysterious golden eyes that always seemed to be burning with some inner fire. She was bold, and she was daring. How many other girls would attempt that kind of escape; especially with the odds she had faced.

He paused in his thoughts as the storm outside grew even more vicious. Briefly he wondered if she was okay, and safely out of the storm's path.

He would have been shocked to realize that outside the mesa, the same girl was slowly being covered by the sand, her breathing becoming more and more ragged, until it stopped altogether.

* * *

**Done! What's going to happen to Fox?**

**Leave me a review, and I just might tell you!**


	9. Discovering the Dead

**Discovering the Dead**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Tezla and Lani were in the control room, running basic scans when the alert tone rang out through the room. Tezla frowned and checked the screens as Lani drifted a little bit closer to look at the monitors.

A single human shaped blob had shown up on the thermal scan.

Lani frowned. "What's that?" She asked.

"I don't know." Tezla replied. "Why don't you take Nolo and check it out."

"Okay." She said before walking out of the room.

* * *

Down in the garage, Nolo was working on his car, music playing softly over the speakers.

"Hey Nolo." Lani said as she walked over to the Teku leader.

"What's up, Lani?" He asked, shutting the music off and giving the Hawaiian his full attention.

"Something strange showed up on the thermal scans." She replied. "I was hoping you would be willing to see what's up."

"Sure." He replied, shutting the hood of his car. Lani walked over to the passenger door and got in, while Nolo grabbed his keys off the work table. He got into Synkro- yes, he had rebuilt his old car – and started up the engine. The orange vehicle rumbled to life before it pulled out of the Acceledrome.

Ten minutes of Lani directing Nolo through the desert, the vehicle pulled to a stop.

"I don't see anything unusual." Nolo said. Lani frowned.

"According to the scanner, there should be something right over there." Lani said pointing towards the mesa. Nolo looked over in the direction she was pointing at. The sand was smooth as far as he could see, save for a small hill of the sand. Lani frowned as she looked at it, before she paled.

"Oh no." She muttered before running over. Nolo shrugged but followed her over as the girl began brushing the sand off the dune. Honestly, he had no idea what the girl was doing, but as he walked over, Lani managed to uncover something.

A human hand.

The Latino blanched as the significance of the hand suddenly made sense, and he dropped to his knees and started helping Lani. Within a few long moments, they had managed to uncover the entire human.

"That's the spy who broke into the Acceledrome." Nolo realized. Lani could have cared less who it was, more worried about if she was still alive.

"She's not breathing." She muttered, tilting the girls head back a little and looking into her mouth. The inside of it was filled with wet sand, having probably been inhaled during the storm. More was probably clogging her lungs. She still had a pulse, but it was faint, and hard to detect.

"Is she dead?" Nolo asked.

"Not yet, but she will be soon unless we do something." Lani replied. "Run back to the car and radio Tezla. Tell him to have Gig prepare the infirmary." She barely noticed as the Latino ran off, instead turning her attention to the girl and, after pulling on a pair of gloves, began removing sand from her mouth.

"Is she breathing yet?" Nolo asked as he ran up. Lani shrugged, but was distracted by a hoarse coughing sound. Both racers looked back at the girl, who was coughing violently as her body tried to purge the sand from her system. Well, that answered Nolo's question.

Finally, the coughing subsided, and the girl's eyes opened up a little. She stared around blearily, before realizing that she wasn't alone.

"You guys." She muttered in a hoarse voice. "What're you-" she was cut off by another coughing fit.

"Calm down." Nolo said. "We're not going to hurt you."

"heh, yeah right." She muttered. "I'll just wake up in a few hours with my hands cuffed together and truth serum coursing through my veins, right?" This was punctuated with another fit of coughing as she hacked up more sand.

"Look, we found you unconscious out here, buried in the sand." Lani said. "You weren't even breathing. I'd really prefer to check you over to make sure there isn't any lasting damage, and we can get the residual sand out of your lungs, too."

The spy sighed, and nodded once, before her eyes slid shut. Nolo carefully picked up her still form and set off for his car, Lani following close behind.

* * *

Vixen sighed as she ate her sandwich. Boy, did she miss her sister a whole lot. And, she ruefully reflected as she looked over to where a bunch of burned blackened food was sitting, her cooking. It was funny how despite the fact that she was the brains of the group, she couldn't cook at all. Her idea of a meal was some sort of processed cheese between two slices of bread, and even that she managed to mess up most of the time.

She had tried every single scan she had in her arsenal, but none of them picked up any trace of her sister. Sighing, she decided that in the morning, she would move to a different area and try again. Maybe the storm blew Fox away further than she had thought.

* * *

Lani was checking the spy's vitals late that next morning. When they had gone back, Nolo had helped get the girl to the infirmary before going off to report to Tezla. Meanwhile Lani, with the assistance of a rebuilt Gig, had managed to use a medical vacuum to suck the sand out of the girl's lungs and airways, restoring her breathing to normal. She had run a few scans for brain damage – all which came back negative – and had given the girl a dose of sedatives so she wouldn't wake up in the night.

As she finished her check, the girl began to shift slightly in her sleep. Finally, she cracked first one eye open, and then the other, before slowly opening them up a little. For a moment she lay there as her brain tried to process what had happened.

Then she gasped and bolted upright, breathing hard.

"Nightfall!" She muttered before trying to get up. This turned out to be a bad idea, as she groaned and clutched her head.

"Calm down." Lani said. "You're going to be alright."

"Yeah, thanks, I guess." She said, checking the backs of her hands for bandages that would signify truth serum injections. Apparently finding nothing, she sighed, before something occurred to her.

"Nightfall." She said. "Where's Nightfall."

"Who?" Lani asked.

"Was another girl with me?" The spy demanded. Wordlessly, Lani shook her head. The spy blanched, and grabbed her visor from where it was sitting on the table nearby. Returning it to its rightful place, she entered in a code, and numerals began flashing across the screen. "C'mon, pick up." She muttered, obviously a little stressed out. She stayed that way for a few minutes, before sighing.

"Of all the times for her not to pick up, she has to choose now." She muttered before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and rising to her feet. "I'm going out to find her."

* * *

**Yay! Fox isn't dead!**

**Leave me a review, I promise it's fun!**


	10. Searching the Past

**Searching the Past**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"Whoa, hold up a second." Lani said. "You need to rest."

"I can rest later. I need to find Nightfall." She said. And with that, she walked out of the infirmary, albeit a little bit unsteadily. Lani frowned and hurried after her, figuring she would be able to convince the girl otherwise.

She caught up to her in the main chamber.

"I can't let you leave right now." She argued. "You're still recovering!"

"Look." The spy replied. "I'll tell you anything that old man wants to know, anything. Just let me go find Nightfall, and I'll answer any question the old man has."

"You're that desperate to go find her?" Lani wondered aloud. "Why? It's not like you're related or anything."

"When you work with someone a few times, you get to the point where you want to know their okay. Alright?" The response came. Lani looked down, realizing she wasn't going to win this fight.

"Okay, you can go." Lani replied. "But I want someone to go with you, okay?" The spy nodded, accepting the fact that she wasn't getting out of here without someone with her. Lani scanned the garage, looking for someone who wouldn't put too much stress on the girl. That eliminated the Metal Maniacs, except for Taro, but he was currently out testing a vehicle. Shirako was a no-no, too much loud music, and both Karma and Kurt were trying to reassemble their engines after a slight fuel mishap. That only left one person, who was currently working on his car.

"Hey Nolo!" Lani yelled. The Latino looked up, and Lani waved him over. He set down the wrench he was holding in his hand before walking towards the group. "Can you take…." Here she trailed off, realizing that she had never asked for the other girls name.

"Goldeneye." The spy supplied. Nolo frowned in confusion.

"What kind of name is that?" He asked.

"Mine." Goldeneye replied shortly.

"Anyway, can you take Goldeneye here out to look for her partner? She's kind of worried about her."

Nolo couldn't believe it. Lani was asking him to take this girl out to look for her partner? It must be too good to be true. How often did you get asked to work with someone you had a crush on? Ah well, it didn't really matter.

"Sure thing Lani." He replied. Lani thanked him and walked away, but not before leaving explicit instructions that Goldeneye was to be careful and to not strain herself too much, as she was still recovering. This was met with a few groans and an eyeroll from the girl, before the spy grudgingly agreed to the restrictions. Nolo then led her over to his car.

"My names Nolo Pasaro, by the way." He said as they got into the vehicle. "I lead the Teku racing team."

"Nice to meet you." Goldeneye muttered, staring out the window as Nolo started up the car and pulled out of the Acceledrome. "Turn right. My computer's picking up Nightfall's signal from that location."

* * *

The two drove in silence for a while, the lack of noise punctured only by Goldeneye's frequent direction to the driver.

"How come you're a spy?" Nolo finally asked.

"Why do you care?" Goldeneye retorted, and a gloomy silence settled over the car once again until Goldeneye sighed, recalling the day when her life had changed forever. "I didn't really have a choice. Some guy caught me stealing some bread from a kitchen…"

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Fox cautiously looked around as she snuck through the kitchen. The baker was out front, selling his items to a long line of customers. He wouldn't notice one loaf of bread missing. Not with the hundreds he baked every single day.

Still, she had to be quick about it. It would do her no good to be caught. So although she moved swiftly through the dark bakery kitchen, she was also moving cautiously. Now where did he put that bread? Ah, there it was, right on the table on the far side of the room. Carefully, oh so carefully she wormed her way around the pots and pans, the ovens and the refrigerators, until she finally stood in front of the table. The bread, the glorious bread that signified life itself to the six year old, was right there, just waiting for her to borrow a loaf. Fox reached out a hand.

And then something struck the back of her neck. The girl pitched forward weakly, her strength suddenly leaving her. Dimly she was aware of a person pressing down on different parts of her body, focusing mainly on the limbs, and with each poke she gradually lost a little bit of the sensation in the limb. Instead, it was replaced with the sensation of being numb, kind of like when your arm or leg falls asleep. It was getting dark early, Fox reflected, and a chill ran through her as she wondered if she was dying. Not on her watch, she wasn't. She had to take care of her sister. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she began to try and get up.

Then the needle slid into her neck, and Fox felt a cold rush of fluid as the contents were deposited into her jugular. Her eyes slid shut, and she was unconscious before she hit the floor.

The next time she woke up was brief, and fuzzy. She couldn't open up her eyes, and she still felt weak for some reason. And why did she hurt all over? She didn't know, although her clouded brain dimly recalled her body in pain over the last few days.

Her hearing was kind of fuzzy, too, like everything was being heard from a distance. Fox was slightly aware of other people in the room with her.

And then hands began trying to pry her mouth open. Fox clamped her jaws together, locking them into place. It was a battle to see who would prevail: Fox or the strangers. And unfortunately, Fox lost. The strange people managed to pry her mouth open, and the next thing she knew they were pouring something down her throat.

Fox gagged slightly at the taste. It was sickly sweet, like honey that had been left out for too long, or Halloween candy ten days past the due date, or medicine that was supposed to taste like grapes or cherries, but ended up being overpoweringly sweet instead of actually tasting like anything. Then a hand began to gently rub her throat, trying to get her to swallow the stuff. Fox was determined to not let a single drip of that stuff into her stomach, but her body reacted reflexively to the stranger's touch, and she swallowed it. The process was repeated a few more times: stuff poured down her throat, and then she was forced to swallow it.

Finally, it seemed like they were done, as footsteps could be heard moving away. Fox breathed a quick sigh in relief, before realizing that she was feeling sleepy again. What little senses she had available began to fade, and she dimly realized that she must've been drugged before passing out.

The same thing happened a couple of times: becoming gradually self aware again, those awful liquids being forced down her throat, and then passing out again from drugs. Until one time, and extra liquid was forced into the girl. One that burned, and felt hot, rather than cold or lukewarm as the others. As soon as the liquid had passed her lips, she was out like a light.

However, the next time she woke up, she had fully awakened. And she wasn't alone.

"I see you've finally recovered." The man who was sitting across from her said. "I would like to offer you a deal."

* * *

End Flashback.

* * *

"He offered to teach me how to be a spy, and I accepted. It was either that or jail time." Goldeneye finished, before trailing off into silence again. Why she had told him that she had no idea. Must be those blasted hormones. Making her feel all lovey dovey and all that other junk. She resolved to keep her mouth shut and only keep conversation to a minimal. And not to blab about anything personal.

Nolo noticed that after sharing this tidbit of information, the spy shut her mouth. Getting the sense that she really didn't want to talk right now, he wisely decided to stop asking questions. Getting beaten up was not high on his to-do list today.

* * *

**Aw, Fox managed to open up a little. How sweet.**

**Anyway, leave a review for me to read!**


	11. Finding Nightfall

**Finding Nightfall**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Finally, Goldeneye told him to stop, and got out of the car. Nolo followed her, taking a look at the surrounding landscape. Barren, with a single tower of rock piercing the sky off to their right.

"So, where's your partner?" He asked Goldeneye.

"Up there." She replied, gesturing to the rocky structure. It looked like an obelisk without the capstone, and a deep crevasse ran around the base.

"How do we get up there?" Nolo wondered.

"We don't." Goldeneye replied, appearing to aim something at the rock face. "I do." And with that, she hit a button on her control panel. A grappling line shot out of her right gauntlet and hooked into the rocky face. The spy gave a few tugs, testing the grip, before getting a running start and jumping over the crevasse to the tower. She then began climbing up it.

"How am I supposed to get up there?" Nolo yelled.

"You aren't!" Goldeneye hollered back.

"What!?" The Latino asked. "What do you mean I'm not?!"

"Just sit tight!" Golden eye replied. She then began working her way up the rock face, quickly climbing higher and higher. Completely free handed, no gear at all for the girl; save the rope that she had launched.

"Didn't Lani say to be careful?" Nolo wondered. By this time, Goldeneye was a mere speck against the rock wall, almost to the top.

"Oh, who cares what Lani said?" She yelled back. And with that, she pulled herself over the top. "Hiya, Nightfall! What's up?"

"Goldeneye?" Nolo heard a minute later. "You're back? What happened to you?"

"Sandstorm," She replied tersely. "Remind me to take a shower later, and clean out my ears."

"Oh well, so now what?"

"I hate to interrupt, but are you coming back down soon?" Nolo yelled up.

"Oh, you go back without me!" Goldeneye replied.

"But you said that you would answer any questions Tezla had!" He protested.

"Ah yes, I do believe I did say something like that!" Goldeneye replied. "But I never said when I would answer them. C'mon, Nightfall! Let's blow this joint!"

"Sure thing. I was getting bored here anyway."

The conversation fizzled out, replaced by the sound of engines. Then the two figures burst over the side of the rocky tower. One was clearly a jet, while the other was an undecipherable silhouette. This one dropped slightly in altitude, whizzing over his head, and causing him to duck. He could see that Goldeneye was riding the vehicle, which came in for a landing behind him and converted to a motorcycle, equipped with spiked tires. The spy wasted no time zooming away, vanishing abruptly as she drove across the expanse of the desert, following the plane.

Nolo watched them go, when a piece of paper floated down through the air. He reached out and snagged it. It was folded in the middle, and the Latino quickly unfolded the white sheet.

Thanks, cutie.

That was all it said. Nolo flushed red and crumpled the note in his fist. What the heck did she mean by that? Oh well, no sense in worrying about it right now. Time for that later. Right now, he had to go back to the Acceledrome. With a last, longing look in the direction the pair of spies had gone in, he got into his car and drove off.

* * *

Finally, the two spies had reached their new base: a hollowed out cave in a small rock. It was maybe a little larger than the average bedroom, and only had one entrance. Next to it was a rock, slightly larger than the gaping hole. In the case of a sandstorm, Fox could roll it to block the entrance.

"Well, home away from home." The younger twin said as she parked her bike in the vehicle. In the distance the sounds of a jet could be heard, and then a moment later Vixen pulled in. She got out of the car.

"Hey Sis!" Fox called cheerfully. "What's-hey!" The shocked expression was torn from her mouth as her sister ran at her and pulled her into a hug; her momentum forcing Fox to take a few steps back to avoid falling over.

"I was so worried about you!" Vixen cried. Fox was startled to see that her older sister was actually crying, tears leaking out of her eyes. Her worried expression was replaced by a glare. "If you ever do something like that again, I swear I'll-"

Fox laughed. "I missed you too, Sis." She assured Vixen. "Or did you just miss me because I can cook, and you can't?"

"Very funny." Vixen retorted. The expression on her face was so ridiculous that Fox couldn't help but burst out laughing again. Yes, it was good to be back with her sister. Now if only she had remembered to ask Nolo what his phone number was…

* * *

Nothing really had happened for the last few days. Nothing interesting, save for a Realm. It had been completed without incident; although none of the drivers had won. No one had seen anyone else enter the portal. The Accelecharger had been there one moment, and gone the next. It was strange, but then again, several strange things happened in the Realms. So nothing strange there.

In fact, it was quite boring. So boring, in fact, that Nolo and Tork had decided to go out for a drive in the desert. It was just a spontaneous decision they had made. Anything to relieve the boredom. It was strange how much the two leaders had become friends. It turned out that, once the two had settled their arguments, they actually had a lot in common.

So that led to the two of them racing through the desert landscapes. The drivers drove mostly in silence, radios turned off. If a Realm opened up, they would just miss it. They had gotten permission from Tezla to go out, so he couldn't get mad at them for missing one.

* * *

**Leave a review! I promise, it's fun!**


	12. Sandstorm part 2

**Sandstorms part 2**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Fox was out for a drive on her bike, the desert surrounding her. The last few days had seemed to pass in a blur. Her sister had been alternating between being overly protective and being annoyed at her crazy antics. Finally, Vixen had sent her out into the desert to blow off some excess energy. Fifteen different workouts later, and she was sufficiently calmed down. So she had begun the long drive back to the base.

Currently she was driving along the top of a mesa, a lone figure disrupting the perfect horizon. She was all alone, but the loneliness wasn't entirely unwelcome.

Then the sounds of engines pierced the still air. It wasn't hers – her engine made no noise – so it had to be someone else. Looking down at the desert floor, she was shocked to see two other cars keeping pace down below her. They didn't seem to have noticed her yet – always a good thing in her book – but that could change at any time. Still, something kept her from veering away from the edge. Then it hit her. Why were the cars so loud? Not even two monster trucks could make that much noise. So what else was causing that roaring sound. The way ahead was clear.

Then she stole a glance behind her. And she paled.

Another sandstorm – oh how she was beginning to hate being caught in them unprepared – was bearing down on them. Quickly, she pulled up a schematic on her visor, a map of the desert. She could see that the Acceledrome was too far away, they'd never be able to get there in time. That left only one choice left.

"Nightfall." She radioed her sister. "I'm heading back, and I'm bringing a few friends." Quickly she explained the situation at hand, and told her sister what she was going to do about it. Finally, Nightfall agreed to let the pair come and seek shelter from the storm. They had been planning on moving to another location anyway, so they didn't have to worry about them finding them. Fox nodded, and switched her radio over to the frequency the other two cars used. Time to make her presence known.

* * *

Tork and Nolo had noticed the storm behind them, and were currently trying to outrun it.

"We aren't going to make it back!" Tork realized. Nolo nodded, agreeing with the other man's statement. There was no way they would be able to beat the storm back to Acceledrome. So what would they do now?

A shadow sailed over them, and then a motorcycle landed in between them.

"Follow me!" The rider said before speeding off. Nolo and Tork looked at each other. Could they trust him? They had no choice in the matter. It was either trust him and possibly be safe, or get caught in the storm. In this scenario, it was no contest. Both men followed the motorcyclist.

He led them throughout the desert, the storm howling at their backs, until they could see in the distance, what appeared to be cave. This seemed to be the destination, as the mysterious cyclist told them to step on it, and followed his own instructions as he sped up. Closer and closer they drew towards the cave.

And then they were through. The motorcyclist had already hopped off his bike and was running towards the cave entrance. A large stone was soon being pulled across the entrance, and the driver slipped back in before finishing pulling the rock into place.

"Phew, that was a close one." He said before pulling his helmet off. Long black hair drifted down her back, and luminous golden eyes shifted to look at Nolo and Tork. Yes, the cyclist wasn't a boy, but a girl. Tork didn't know who she was, but Nolo recognized her.

"Goldeneye?" He asked.

"Hello, Nolo." She replied flatly.

* * *

**Leave a review!**


	13. Caught

**Chapter 13: Caught**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Tork had no idea who the person who had saved them, but Nolo recognized her.

"Goldeneye?" He muttered in a shocked tone of voice.

"Hello, Nolo." She replied flatly.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Tork asked. Sure, the girl did look familiar from somewhere. But he had no real sense of who she was. The girl – Goldeneye, was it? – scowled.

"I remember you." She muttered. "I should've just knocked you out the second I saw you."

Tork frowned for a moment before an "I've been enlightened" look spread across his face. "You're the spy who broke into the Acceledrome about a week ago." He said.

"And you're the guy who tricked me when I did." She replied, a slight deadly undertone to her voice. Tork wisely decided to shut his mouth, before he said something that caused the girl to attack him. An awkward silence filled the air, until it was broken by another person.

"Not to be rude, but are you done intimidating them yet, Goldeneye?"

The voice sounded identical to Goldeneye's, yet the spy hadn't opened her mouth. Both Nolo and Tork turned to look back into the cave, where a small fire was throwing shadows on the wall. In the deep recesses of the cave, a third car was parked. A silhouette of a figure was leaning up against the vehicle.

"You can't see me?" It asked, the voice uncannily like the spy behind them. "Perhaps this might help…" Something was thrown onto the blaze, causing it to flare up. Both Nolo and Tork were temporary blinded by the sudden radiance, and gradually they managed to regain their sight. And finally they could see the figure at the other end of the cave.

It was a girl, identical in appearance to Goldeneye, save for her eyes. While Goldeneye's were a luminous amber color, flecked with bronze and gold; the other girls were of a dark gray color and streaked with silver and black. She smirked slightly, before her gaze drifted over to Goldeneye.

"So tell me." She said. "When did you break your leg?"

"I misjudged a flip." Goldeneye replied, looking away. Was it their imagination, or did she sound slightly embarrassed?

"I didn't ask how you broke it. I asked when you broke it." The other girl corrected her.

"This morning." Goldeneye finally admitted.

"And you didn't come back here so I could take care of it why?" The next question was.

"It's not that bad of an injury." She replied. The other girl sighed in exaspertation, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"When are you ever going to learn how to take care of yourself?" She muttered before sighing again. She got up and began looking for something in the car. "You better let me splint it. No ifs, ands or buts, got it?"

"You're such a mother hen, Nightfall." Goldeneye replied before limping over. How she was walking with a broken leg, neither Tork or Nolo knew. But she managed to do it, and sat down on the floor of the cave.

"Unless you two are planning on standing all night, I'd suggest that you two sit down." She said. "It's not like the two of us are going to hurt you or anything."

"She has that right." Nightfall said as she emerged from the car with a pair of metal rods and a few bandages, as well as what looked like some store-brand ibuprofen. The pill was handed off to Goldeneye, who swallowed it dry, while the other girl went to work straightening Goldeneye's right leg. After it had been straightened to Nightfall's satisfaction, she proceeded to brace it with the metal rods (which she had separated into four smaller ones) and some bandages.

"Okay, you're all set." She said. "No crazy stunts, no dumb tricks, and absolutely no acrobatics or skydiving."

"You're such a mother hen, Nightfall." Goldeneye groused, rolling her eyes yet again.

* * *

The other drivers were getting worried, as Nolo and Tork had not made it back in time before the sandstorm had hit. Sure, they had radioed the Acceledrome saying they had made it to shelter, but still, it was a little worrisome that they were gone.

They had tried to carry on like everything was normal. But the nagging sense of fear was still there, hidden just below the surface. Well, they had to just believe that the boys were doing well, and were safe from the storm.

After all, if they weren't, they were most likely dead. Very, very dead.

* * *

**But they aren't dead. At least not yet...**

**Leave a review!**


	14. Home Again

**Chapter 14: Home Again**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Nolo and Tork were doing fine, as it was, and were currently sitting across the fire from the two spies. Both of the girls had fallen asleep, and even unconscious, the resemblance they shared was uncanny. If it wasn't for the color of their eyes, they could almost be identical twins.

"So, do you think we can trust them?" Nolo asked.

"I don't know." Tork replied. "Since they haven't tried anything funny, I would assume we can, for the time being."

"Okay." The Latino said before he too closed his eyes. Soon he was asleep as well, breathing light and even. Tork shrugged, before deciding that sleep probably wouldn't be that bad of a thing right now. They would wait for now, and see what morning brought.

By the time the pair woke up, both the girls had already risen, and Goldeneye was rolling the stone away from the entrance.

"Sandstorm's cleared up." She announced. "You two should probably be on your way now. Your friends are probably worried about you."

"Okay." Nolo replied. "Thanks for helping us out."

"No prob." Goldeneye replied easily, for once dropping her cold, harsh façade. But then the moment was gone, and judging from the tenseness of both girls, they didn't want the boys around. Nolo and Tork both got into their cars and drove off. Goldeneye and Nightfall watched them go, before turning to face each other.

"Well, you ready to go, Fox?" Vixen asked. "We should probably head back home. They'll be expecting us to try and break in again. I say we have enough data for right now. We can always come out here again later if we need to get more information."

"Cool. Let's go." Fox replied. "I've had enough of the desert for a while."

"We can also get that leg of yours healed up." Vixen added.

"Less talking, more flying." Fox replied, climbing onto her bike. "We should go." And with that, the girl sped off.

"Slow down!" Vixen yelled after her. "Your leg hasn't healed up yet!"

"I can't hear you!" Fox hollered back before driving off the edge of a canyon. A minute later she appeared again, her bike transformed into the sky speeder form and she zoomed off into the sky. Vixen sighed and shook her head before converting her car to jet form and taxing across the desert before she too lifted off. The pair reunited in the sky before turning east and speeding away.

* * *

It was about a week since they had returned to their home. Fox was still asleep, but Vixen knew that she would wake up soon, broken bone fully healed due to the medicine she had concocted. If the elder twin ever got around to patenting some of the medical advances she had made, broken bones would be healed within a week, cancer would cease to exist, and several high risk surgeries would have a giant spike in success rates.

"What on earth have you been trying to cook in here?" Fox demanded as she walked into the room. Well, it looked like Fox was up and running again.

"A cheese sandwich." Vixen replied. "I managed to only burn one side this time."

"Good for you, but I think I should be the main chef still." Fox said. The girl opened her mouth to continue when a beeping sound filled the air. The pair looked at each other.

"A Realm must be opening." Vixen explained upon seeing her sister's blank expression. "We should head down to the garage. Time to race. And I'm going in this time." Fox started to protest, but her twin cut her off. "No complaints. I can get more data from my car than you can with your bike."

"I'm not going to be able to change your mind, am I?" Fox realized as they walked down to the underground garage.

"No, you're not." Vixen replied with a small laugh. "Ready to go, Sis?" She asked as she climbed into Shadow Spyer.

"Ready." Fox said, a smirk crawling across her face as she mounted Spy Speeder.

"Okay." Vixen muttered while she began syncing her computer with the one in Spy Speeder and then linking both to the computer mainframe. Soon they were connected with the computer system, and Vixen began preparing the transfer.

"Transfer in three…two…one…zero."

* * *

Inside the Acceledrome, the drivers were all waiting to find out who would enter the Realm. Finally the crackle of the PA systems heralded the announcement. A few seconds later, Tezla's voice could be heard booming throughout the Acceledrome.

"The following drivers will enter the Realm: Nolo Pasero, Tork Maddox, Kurt Wylde, Mark Wylde, Taro Kitano, and Shirako Takamoto. The Realm is the Water Realm. All drivers with Accelechragers should be cautious."

The selected drivers got into their vehicles, running vehicle checks and making sure they were ready for the Water Realm. At least Pork Chop wasn't going along this time, so there was no chance of him panicking and almost being eaten by a giant mutant zombie fish.

Finally it was time to make the jump and go into the Realms. The drivers all accelerated onto the track. Time to race, and race they would. They sped up, soon eclipsing the necessary 300 miles per hour to enter the Realms. The jump was approaching.

And then they sailed off the ramp and into the portal.

* * *

A flash of light, a rumble of thunder, then a blue tear in the very fabric of the dimensions was ripped. Individual bolts of white lightning poured out of the exit, gradually resolving into the forms of cars. All of them were safe and dry from the water; even Kurt who was driving Battle Spec. Thank goodness he had remembered to reinstall the automatic roof. Otherwise he would be very, very wet. Not exactly a good time.

The drivers all knew the drill. It was a two hundred foot drop down to the beginning of the track, and the zombie fish probably wouldn't attack them. No, for a few minutes, all would be normal.

Then two more bolts of lightning shot out of the portal. They joined the drivers in sinking down towards the bottom, although it was not until they had caught up to the others that the halo of radiance disappeared from the foreign objects. One was a black car, almost blending into the water surrounding it. The other was a motorbike, with the driver helmetless. Her long hair drifted in the water around her, and she appeared to make some sort of strangled choking sound before clamping a hand over her mouth.

The drivers all burst into chatter, wondering who the heck these newcomers were. After all, they weren't from the Acceledrome. But they bore no traditional drone colors, and their cars were not those of a Silencer. So who were they? And more importantly, would the girl on the bike be able to last long enough to reach the air lock. Seconds ticked by, then minutes as the cars and sole bike sank deeper into the ocean.

Then finally, they hit the bottom, and the air lock was engaged. Kurt's roof retracted automatically, while the girl uncovered her mouth and took several deep breaths, before glaring over in the car's general direction.

"I thought you were supposed to warn me about stuff like that!" She snapped, before listening to the other stranger's reply. "You didn't know? What do you mean you didn't know? You're the tech head; you're supposed to have all the different strategies figured out!"

Again she paused, listening once more to her friend, before scowling. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH DATA? YOU'RE THE BRANIAC HERE! IT'S YOUR JOB TO HAVE ALL THE GADGETS WE USE RUNNING AT 100% AND FOR US TO BE COMPLETELY READY FOR ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING! INCLUDING BEING DROPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF AN INTERDIMENSIONAL OCEAN!"

Apparently the driver in the car didn't like that, because they rolled down the window and poked their head out it, revealing another person, although covered by a helmet.

"Look, we don't have a complete set of data, so I couldn't calculate what Realm it was going to be." The driver – a girl from the sound of her voice – replied. "I'm sorry you almost drowned, but you and I both knew the risks when we decided to do this."

"Wait a minute…" Nolo said. "That's Nightfall and Goldeneye."

"You're right." Tork realized. The other drivers gradually recognized the girls as well, having been filled in by Tork and Nolo on the events of about a week ago.

Funnily enough, at the same time the drivers realized this, the spy on the bike stiffened slightly, and then looked over at the other cars, apparently having just noticed them. She frowned.

"Hey Nightfall?" She asked. "Ever get the feeling you're suddenly surrounded?"

"Can we focus on the task at hand, just this one time?" The other spy replied sarcastically, mainly talking to herself.

"Spoken like a person who doesn't have a decade of experience infiltrating things." Goldeneye muttered. "Okay, so if you're so smart, WHAT THE HECK DO WE DO NOW?"

* * *

**Good question Fox. And your answer will come in the next chapter. This concludes my mega upload. Please leave a review for me!**


End file.
